


Life Begins

by jesswritesimagines



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You and Elena have some news to share.





	Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The request asked for this to be set a few years in the future, so I set it 10 years later. Elena would be about 25, since we know she's 15 in the show currently.

You were on the way home with your wife after hearing the news from the doctor - you were going to be parents. You had gone with IVF as Elena had done her research and come to the conclusion that it was the best fit for the two of you. Now the two of you were in the car, you in the passenger’s seat as Elena drove.

“So…” you said. “It’s hard to believe it’s really happening.”

“I mean, it’s not like we went into it not ready to have a kid,” Elena countered. Her focus was on the road, as always when she drove, but one of her hands reached over to you and you took it, lacing your fingers together.

“I know. It’s just…new, I guess? I haven’t really felt any different but I’m sure that’ll change pretty soon,” you said.

“At least we’ll be able to ask my mom for advice. She’s been talking about how she’d love to have a grandchild to spoil rotten,” Elena replied, a smile evident on her face.

“Our kid’s going to have a great family and I can’t wait for them to get here… Hey, have you thought about names at all?”

“I have a few ideas, but I’m gonna think about it some more.” The car stopped in front of the apartment building where Elena’s mother and grandmother were living. Her younger brother, Alex, was in college and you were planning to tell him the news over Skype.

The two of you made your way up to your mother-in-law’s apartment, where Penelope and Lydia greeted you warmly. They insisted you both stay for dinner, and while Lydia whipped up some of her famous cooking, Penelope sat with you both at the table.

“So, how did the appointment go?” she asked eagerly, clearly hoping that you had some news for her.

Elena took your hand. “Well, mom… “ she said. “We’re having a baby.”

Penelope smiled brightly, before reaching over and clasping both of your hands. “Oh, that’s wonderful!” She turned back towards the kitchen. “Mami! Did you hear that?”

“Of course I heard it! Elena and Y/N are going to be mothers!” Lydia replied as she started to bring the food over to the table. You and Elena both stood up to help, but she waved for you to take your seats. “We are celebrating you, and your baby!” she insisted. Once she sat down, she asked, “Have you picked out a name yet?”

“Well… “ Elena said. “If we have a daughter, I was thinking, maybe, Lydia?”

“I think that’s a perfect name,” you agreed.


End file.
